


Lost and Found

by Obsscure



Category: Beast (Band)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic, Gift, Implied Relationships, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sucede que se pierde. No sabe si está dormido o genuinamente extraviado pero en verdad tiene miedo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkKaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkKaya/gifts).



> Para Carolina que mi compañera en el grandioso camino del OT6 ♥.

*****  


Sucede que se pierde. No se da cuenta hasta que no reconoce donde tiene los pies, la mente ocupada, nublada de pensamientos abstractos parecidos a cuando compone aunque no hay armonía en todo eso. No sabe cómo llega hasta ahí. Hay una vaga percepción de agua (llovizna fría, la chaqueta adornada de gotas), malestar y de sentir su cabeza hundida en la almohada, sin embargo no puede reconocer si está dormido o genuinamente extraviado. 

Esta ocasión es diferente a las otras veces. Está completamente a oscuras. Abre los ojos, trata de mantenerlos fijos hasta que las esquinas de los párpados arden, pero es como si estuviese mirando hacia adentro porque no hay destellos ni sombras. No hay más que negro en cualquier ángulo, y sus ojos se humedecen sin conseguir ninguna profundidad de campo. No hay nadie. No le han buscado. No va a siquiera a gritar un poco, pero en verdad tiene miedo.

*****

—Es tan solo un resfriado —Hyunseung se dice más para sí mismo que para sus compañeros de habitación. Suspira y se acuesta en su cama pegada a la de Junhyung, se arrastra con suavidad hasta quedar de lado, frente a su cara. Una de sus manos tantea la almohada de Junhyung donde las puntas del flequillo rozan la funda—. No es nada importante —suspira más fuerte.

Doojoon se encarga de apagar las luces y ordena que duerman. Nadie lo hace, los ojos abiertos en la penumbra que intentan conectarse unos con otros como guardianes inquietos, aguardando. Kikwang se hace una bola en su cama, se gira hacia la pared, sintiéndose culpable.

*****

Busca una salida, cualquiera. Camina, camina. Es imposible medir las distancias si no hay cambios y la oscuridad lo absorbe. El túnel largo que no se acaba y tiene la sensación de que sus extremidades son peso muerto que no le dejan avanzar lo suficiente. Resopla. Está demasiado agotado como para seguir creyendo que es un sueño. Es como si vagara sin rumbo creando caminos circulares aunque parece que es una sola línea recta interminable. Despierto. Dormido. Despierto. Dormido. Luego siente una brisa, aire sobre sus mejillas. Un aliento reconocible, un olor sobre la nada que es como el del pijama de Hyunseung.

—¿Hyunseung? —La voz no le sale de la garganta agrietada. Escudriña el vacío, el frío sube sobre él dejando capas de escarcha que lo hacen estremecerse.

*****

—Hay que cubrir hasta los hombros —Doojoon estira la colcha sobre Junhyung, alisa por encima y deja su mano sobre el cuerpo tembloroso de su compañero.

—No te olvides de los pies —Yoseob baja de la litera, despacio. El cansancio hace que su cabeza repose contra la baranda metálica antes de descender por completo, los ojos hinchados por el desvelo—. Si lo que tiene es frío por la lluvia, darle calor a los pies es lo más importante.

Hyunseung saca un par de gruesos calcetines destinados al invierno, le da uno a Yoseob y se los ponen a Junhyung con cuidado. Yoseob termina friccionándolos suavemente sobre el extremo de la cubierta en la que los envuelve. Doojoon se muerde el labio pensativo, aparta la colcha y se mete bajo ella en el espacio reducido que queda entre Kikwang y Junhyung. Le abraza por detrás, la nariz enterrada en su cuello. Espera que su calor sea suficiente.

*****

El frío es algo a lo que no te puedes rendir pacíficamente. Aunque quieras hacerlo se te clava en el cuerpo en forma de agujas que sacuden los músculos, que hace que la mandíbula duela del esfuerzo de intentar dominarlo. El calor en cambio es benévolo. Comienza como una pequeña sensación en los pies y le invade acariciando sus pulmones hasta que la escarcha se evapora y puede respirar profundamente. La tibieza le aletarga y le llena la cabeza de imágenes absurdas. La risa de Yoseob es una mota de luz bajo sus pies y avanza, cada paso como una bombilla led que se prende y apaga trazando una vía delante. Dos manos lo empujan detrás y susurran que siga, que está cerca.

—Te guío —dice la voz que se parece mucho a la de Doojoon, amable y confiada. Junhyung sonríe y quiere darse la vuelta para descubrir la cara de Doojoon pero no puede, el rastro se desvanece si lo intenta—. Deja de jugar —dice sobre su oreja, la exhalación que se extiende por su mejilla. 

No avanza mucho. El calor se vuelve molesto, sube a su cabeza y se instala entre sus ojos como una llamarada. Ya no hay voces ni guías, le arde la cara hasta el punto que siente que si abre la boca saldrá una bocanada de humo de su lengua carbonizada.

*****

Dongwoon trae de la cocina una palangana con agua fresca, dos toallas pequeñas cuelgan de su hombro. Hyunseung le ayuda a subirse a la cama sin que se derrame el contenido y Doojoon se mueve de sitio para dejar espacio.

—Mi madre me quitaba la fiebre de esta forma —sumerge los paños en el agua, los exprime para dejar suficiente humedad sin que se produzca goteo. El lienzo fresco absorbe el calor con rapidez y Dongwoon vuelve a humedecerlo.

Kikwang toma el otro lienzo húmedo y barre el sudor que cubre el cuello de Junhyung y las zonas descubiertas que deja la camiseta, las clavículas, hombros y el pliegue de la axila.

—Es mi culpa —dice cabizbajo—, le pedí que volviera por algo que había olvidado en el coche. Junhyung no quería hacerlo.

—Sabes que gruñe para todo pero nunca te niega nada —Yoseob murmura trepado a su litera con la cabeza colgando por el borde.

—Claro. Ya me siento mejor —Kikgwang tuerce la boca. Le tiembla la mano al sumergir el paño en el agua. La mano de Dongwoon se posa en la suya para reconfortarlo.

—Si hubieses ido a buscar lo que olvidaste, te hubieses mojado y estarías aquí enfermo —Dongwoon arquea las cejas y desliza con suavidad el paño sobre la frente de Junhyung—. Entonces él estaría dando vueltas rezongando de lo tonto que eres. No sé si prefiero eso.

Kikwang suspira agradecido. Sumerge el dedo índice en el agua y extiende algunas gotas sobre los labios deshidratados de Junhyung.

*****

El incendio en su cabeza se apaga poco a poco. Revisa sus ojos y se alivia al sentirlos en su lugar. Siente como si todos sus poros exhalaran humo, la boca amarga y reseca, la piel tirante y agrietada.

—Hyung.

Parpadea. La silueta de Dongwoon se separa de la oscuridad hasta definirse. Los mechones le caen por la cara y se los aparta con una mano para mostrar su sonrisa. _Hyung_ , repite. Le toma de la mano y su tacto es como la lluvia vespertina que enfría el pavimento. Se fija en el cordón que tiene alrededor de la muñeca, un hilo de araña que se eleva sobre su cabeza. Dongwoon lleva consigo una nube como si se tratara de un globo de helio y que flota sobre Junhyung, agradable y fresca.

Kikwang aparece del otro lado y lo mira con un poco de pena. Junhyung pregunta si es que se ha muerto y por eso tiene la cara larga.

—Bfff, ¿cómo vas a morirte? ¿De qué serviría mi nube? —cuestiona Dongwoon.

Junhyung entreabre los labios pero no responde. La lógica de lo absurdo es tan conveniente por el simple hecho de que no está solo y la oscuridad da paso al gris y luego al amarillo pálido de las primeras horas del día. Camina con Dongwoon tirando de él y Kikwang no deja de mirarle de vez en cuando.

—Creo que tienes sed —Kikwang asegura y claro que está sediento, desde que se perdió hace tanto que ya no recuerda exactamente si ha estado así desde siempre. 

Kikwang lo detiene, se pone de puntillas y lo besa. Su boca es líquida y se deshace dentro de él, pura y deliciosa. Quiere seguir besándolo y no piensa porque no es más que un sueño y prefiere eso a todo lo demás que ha experimentado. No dura y es una pena. Ha vuelto a quedarse solo aunque ya no está perdido. La luz le envuelve a medida que sus ojos terminan abriéndose, esta vez de verdad.

*****

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta Doojoon en algún punto a su izquierda y tarda un poco en que sus pupilas enfoquen al líder sentado sobre la cama de Hyunseung.

—Mmm. —dice. 

—No te muevas mucho —le pide con voz bajita y entonces descubre a Dongwoon durmiendo sentado con la espalda pegada a la pared mientras abraza una almohada. Hay algo tibio que respira en el estómago de Junhyung y éste repasa los dedos en el cabello oscuro de Kikwang provocando que se mueva y se pegue más a él—. No le despiertes. Se quedó hasta muy tarde pendiente de ti —Junhyung no dice nada. Se queda quieto, incómodo y agradecido al mismo tiempo. Doojoon bosteza y se levanta para subirse a su propia cama justo arriba de la que pertenece a Kikwang—. Duerme otro rato —dice antes de que el silencio se instale en el dormitorio.

Junhyun suspira, el calor en su estómago adormeciéndolo por completo.

~▣~


End file.
